superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Toy Story 3 (2010 film) Credits
Full credits for Toy Story 3. Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios * Blue Sky Studios Opening Titles * Walt Disney Pictures presents * A Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios films * A Blue Sky Studios production * "Toy Story 3" Closing Credits Directed by *Robert Rodriguez *Lee Unkrich Produced by *Robert Rodriguez *Darla K. Anderson Executive Producer *John Lasseter Associate Producer *Nicole Paradis Grindle Story by *Andrew Stanton *John Lasseter *Lee Unkrich Screenplay by *Michael Arndt *Robert Rodriguez Music by *Randy Newman Story Supervisor *Jason Katz Film Editor *Ken Schretzmann Production Designer *Bob Pauley Supervising Technical Director *Guido Quaroni Production Manager *Michael Warch Supervising Animators *Bobby Podesta *Michael Venturini Directors of Photography *Camera: Jeremy Lasky *Lighting: Kim White Character Supervisors *Sanjay Bakshi *Brian Green Sets Supervisor *David Eisenmann Simulation & Effects Supervisor *Michael Fong Motion Graphic Effects Supervisor *Michael Fu Crowds Animation Supervisor *Arik Ehle Crowds Technical Supervisor *Michael Lorenzen Global Technology Supervisors *Bena Currin *William Reeves Rendering Supervisor *Alexander Kolliopoulos Art Direction *Daisuke "Dice" Tsutsumi Character Art Direction *Daniel Arriaga Sets Art Direction *Robert Kondo Shading Art Direction *Belinda Van Valkenburg Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Post Production Supervisor *Paul Cichocki Production Finance leads *Beatrice De Luca *Marc S. Greenberg Sound Designer *Tom Myers Cast Story Art Animation Editorial Camera & Staging Matte Paint Characters Sets Global Technology Lighting Lightspeed Simulation & Effects Motion Graphic Effects Technical Artists Motion Graphics Manager * Philip Metschan * Catherine K. Kelly Motion Graphic Effects Coordinator * Eric Rosales Sweatbox Coordinator * Allison W. Nelson Rendering & Optimization Rendering Manager * Kate Ransom-Walsh Rendering & Optimization Artists Rendering Coordinator * Leslie Pao Rendering Interns * Ashok Nayar * Murphy Randle Production Image Mastering Stereoscopic 3D Render Pipeline Group Pre-Production Engineering Post Production Additional Voices Additional Children's Voices Music Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Staff Pixar Executive Team Pixar Studio Team Sound Mixed in Dolby 7 .1 Surround Sound Color Timers Terry Claborn Jim Passon Color by TECHNICOLOR® Domestic Prints by DELUXE® International Prints by TECHNICOLOR® Mr. Potato Head® and Mrs. Potato Head® are registered trademarks of Hasbro. All Hasbro toys and games used in the film are protected by trademarks and copyrights owned by Hasbro, its subsidiaries or licensors, and are used with permission. ©Hasbro. All Rights Reserved. Barbie™ and Ken™ are registered trademarks of Mattel, Inc. Chatter Telephone™ is a registered trademark of Fisher-Price, Inc. Fisher-Price and Mattel toys used with permission of Mattel, Inc. all Rights Reserved. Slinky® Dog is a trademark of Poof-Slinky, Inc. Dam Troll ©The Troll Company A/S TOTORO © Nibariki Original Toy Story Elements Copyright © Disney Enterprises, Inc. To learn more about the creators of Toy Story 3, visit www.pixar.com Copyright ©2010 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC., PIXAR, TROUBLEMAKER AND BLUE SKY All Rights Reserved This motion pictures was created by Pixar, Troublemaker and Blue Sky Talking Pictures for purposes of copyright law in the united kingdom. Original Soundtrack Available on 2000px-Walt Disney Records logotoday.png Disney/Pixar Toy Story 3 The Video Games from 200px-Disney interactive studios.png In Stores Now on Your Favorite Gaming Systems Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS Emeryville, CA Closing Logos *Blue Sky Studios *Walt Disney Pictures *Pixar Animation Studios *Troublemaker Studios Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:ABC Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:ABC Family Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios